


The Talk

by Outlander_Geekery



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outlander_Geekery/pseuds/Outlander_Geekery
Summary: “Mary, I believe we need to have a little talk.”





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I love moments of Claire being motherly or sisterly to another woman and thought she was so sweet with Mary Hawkins. I really wanted to "see" the scene of Claire trying to educate her and calm her fears, something many women didn't have the opportunity to hear in those days. I also love that later in life, Claire went to Brianna's class and drew penises on the chalkboard during sex education class. This is where she got her start.
> 
> While we know that Mary had the worst possible scenario for losing her virginity, she did get the opportunity to experience the love and (hopefully) enjoyment of sex with Alex, so Claire's information didn't totally go to waste.
> 
> This is un-betaed so if you see any typos or glaring errors please don't hesitate to let me know and I'll edit them.

“Mary, would you like to join me in the garden for a bit?”

We weren’t due at hospital for another two hours, and with lunch finished and Louise otherwise occupied, I thought this might be a good time to assuage some of Mary’s fears about marriage, or more specifically, the marriage bed.

For completely different reasons, I also had many fears about Mary’s marriage. While my initial shock had worn off, I lay awake most nights contemplating just how this sweet, innocent girl would soon be Mrs. Jonathan Wolverton Randall.

“Yes, I-I would like that.”

We stepped out into the cool air and sat on a bench overlooking a small rose garden. I wondered briefly if perhaps a bird or a bee would visit -- not that they would be much help.

“I thought this may be a good time to continue our talk from the other day.” I started. 

She said nothing, but nodded shyly.

I decided to start with the basics, “Mary, my husband does what you described. All husbands do -- or most, at least. It’s called sexual intercourse, and it’s how you make a baby.” 

She looked at me with a slightly stunned expression, and then to the ground. “M-my mother told me God gives you a baby.”

“Well, she may very well believe that to be true. God may decide when it is your time, and which soul should be your child, but only a man and a woman can make a baby.”

“If I tell him I don’t want a baby yet, w-will he not do it?”

“No.” I thought for a second how to continue. “He will most likely want to do it on the night of your wedding. It is thought that a marriage isn’t fully legal until it is consummated.” I gave her a moment to let that sink in. I thought back to my own wedding night with Jamie, and the men gathered in the tavern below waiting to know our union was complete. Regardless of the clamor of the crowd, if I had said no, he would have respected my wishes. I didn’t think Mary would have that choice.

“Oh…”

“Also,” I continued. “It feels very good for a man, so he may want to do it often.”

“Oh…” She said again. “D-does it hurt very badly -- f-for a woman?”

My heart ached for her. My mind raged for her. Why should this beautiful young woman be scared to death, and most likely not have a happy ending in sight. Whether she ended up betrothed to The Vicomte Marigny or Black Jack Randall, I couldn’t imagine either man would approach her with the tenderness needed to make it a good experience. The only option I had was to try and arm with as much knowledge as I could.

“No, if your body is ready it won’t hurt after the first time.” I covered her hand with my own. “If it is done correctly, it can feel very good. And if your lover takes the time and care needed, it can feel better than anything you’ve ever felt before.”

At that she gave me a wide-eyed and interested look. I smiled at her.

“Do you like it?” She asked, a blush rising in her cheeks.

“I do. I enjoy it very much. Not only does it feel good -- for both of us, but it is a way to show our love for each other. And by doing so, we made a baby.” I touched the small swell of my belly under my skirts.

She stared at my middle with a mixture of wonder and fear. 

“Do you want me to explain what happens?” I asked tentatively.

“Yes.”

I took a deep breath. I suddenly understood why when I started my first menstrual cycle, Uncle Lamb handed me a World War I pamphlet about safe sex and never spoke of it again.

“Okay, so, when a man wants to have sex, his penis, which is what it is called, will stiffen. It will feel firm,” I reached to touch the side of her wrist, “like how your skin feels here where the bone is just underneath the skin.”

I saw her look down at her wrist and forearm. “Is it that large?” She asked.

“No, not as big as your arm.” I tried hard to not to laugh. “Usually between 12 to 20 centimeters,” I held my finger roughly that far apart, “depending on the man. And about this thick.” I moved my first finger and thumb together so they were almost touching to make a circle. While, I hadn’t been with many men, I did have a vast knowledge of penis sizes. It wasn’t unusual for patients to become aroused during a sponge bath, especially during the war when they were so deprived of a woman’s touch. I had seen small ones, large ones, skinny ones, fat ones, altered and unaltered, and even two with hypospadias. 

“T-that seems large.”

“Well, that part of a woman’s body is made specifically to accommodate two things, and a penis is the smaller of the two. You will be fine.”

“How will I know if my body is ready?” she asked.

“Well, it’s a little trickier for a woman. Usually a man only needs to think about the possibility of having intercourse to become erect,” I felt a small pang in my stomach at the thought of Jamie. There were times he would be fully ready before his clothes were even on the floor. But that was before. Before Black Jack Randall. 

“But for a woman,” I continued, “you’ll need a bit of time to become aroused.”

Mary wore a puzzled look on her face. I decided to try another route.

“Have you ever been kissed?” I asked.

“Once, by my cousin.”

“Did you like it?”

“N-no, he smelled like onions.”

I gave her a sympathetic grimace. “Well, when you kiss someone you like, you’ll start to feel a bit tingly … there.” I added. 

“I-I’ve felt that feeling before.” She said quietly, a bit embarrassed.

“Good! That’s good. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.” I said. “The more you feel that feeling, the more ready you’ll be. Encourage him to kiss you and touch you. It will help.” Would he? I wondered to myself. Would the Vicomte Marigny have the care or patience to ready her? Would Jonathan Randall?

“Then, once you are joined, he will probably set the rhythm, at least for the first few times.” I smiled.

“How long will he want to do it for?”

“That depends, sometimes if he is very excited it will only take a few minutes, other times, he may want to savor it. If it feels good to you, the longer it takes him, the more chance you have of experiencing a release.”

I waited to see if Mary had any questions about that. She didn’t.

“At the end,” I continued, “When he finishes, he will climax and release fluid. His seed will go inside you. That is what makes a baby.”

“T-that sounds disgusting.”

This time I did laugh. “It is a bit messy,” I agreed, “but it can also be beautiful. It is a wonderful feeling to hold your lover in your arms while they experience such pleasure, knowing you are the only person allowed to see them like that.” I thought of Jamie. Would Mary be so lucky to know she was the only one?

“And that’s all.” I finished. “Do you have any other questions?”

“No, I think that is enough information.” I could tell what she was thinking because I was thinking it too. While she now knew what to expect, it didn’t lessen the fact that she did not want to do it with a man nearly 35 years older and 15 stones heavier than her.

“Okay,” I smiled, “But Mary, if you ever need someone to talk to, or have any questions, please ask me.”

“I will. T-thank you, Claire.”

“You’re welcome, Mary.” I put my arm around her and gave a soft squeeze. 

As we stood to go back inside, Mary suddenly turned to me and said, “Congratulations on your baby. Y-you’re going to make a w-wonderful mother.”

“Thank you, Mary.” 

‘So are you.’ I thought to myself.


End file.
